


Flagrante Delicto

by Chi (kunstilanak)



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Anal Sex, Multi, Oral Sex, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 22:59:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8866780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kunstilanak/pseuds/Chi
Summary: Camilla couldn't care less about what her brothers' retainers do in their private time, but she could still use her power to have fun with them.





	

It was a week full of wonders for the princess.

Camilla had trouble sleeping that particular summer night. After tucking her little sisters to sleep, she decided to patrol around the castle, expecting nothing but probably Xander staying overnight in his study to arrange their next diplomatic strategies - another sibling to take to rest.

But halfway of her trip, she found something much, much more enthralling.

She heard it when she passed by a solar that was supposed to be unoccupied at the moment. Moaning sounds. But she knew better that her brothers wouldn’t use the chamber to spend the night, so it was curiosity that led her to stealthily push the door and enter the dim-lighted room.

Her eyes widened in surprise to see a familiar face. Her brother’s retainer, Laslow, was leaning on the white velvet divan arm, naked and face flushed. His mouth was hanging open in pleasure, eyes focused on the person whose head was bobbing between his legs.

She watched in fascination for a good few seconds before Laslow arched his back off the divan arm, his fingers in his companion’s hair tighten, head thrown back as his eyes closed in ecstasy. He finally opened his eyes, and took him a moment to realize he was being watched, and his face turned pale in shock. He slapped and tried to kick his companion away, who yelped loudly in pain.

“I know I was so good but this is how you pay me?!”

Another familiar voice. It was - interestingly - another retainer of her other brother - Odin.

She hadn’t said anything. Of course she was surprised to find out the two had such relationship. She had nothing against their romantic lives, but she still had the right to scold the two young men for inappropriately making use of royal property. But after such show, she needed a moment to string the words as a response.

“Oh, gods, Milady…” Laslow first spoke, followed by Odin turning his head to see the princess standing behind him. The shock caused him to startle, shaking his stance and slipped him off onto the floor with a thud.

The scene before her was almost comical. Instead of being angry, Camilla tried to suppress a giggle instead. She peeked a glance of the two boy’s naked bodies - and see they’re both still hard.

“Well,” she finally said, “Please finish what you started. We’ll talk about this in the morning.” She turned her back to hide a smirk and left the room.

The two boys left dumbfounded, both sat stiff and panted loudly. “Are we… in trouble?”

***

The next morning, Laslow and Odin had prepared for almost everything when Camilla requested their presence in private. They didn’t dare to say a word before the princess started.

“Morning, boys,” she greeted casually with a smile, “you _do_ know why I called you here?”

The boys stood rigid before her, before Odin spoke, “Milady! I know you’ve found us engaging in a vile, unforgivable behavior! I, Odin Dark, will endure your every demand and punishment to atone what we’ve done!”

“Oh?” she responded, twirling her hair with her finger, “but I guess when it comes to punishment, I’m going to leave it to my brothers…” she continued, watching the retainers’ face filled with even more horror. Gods, teasing these two was so much fun. “...but, I won’t tell them. Your secret’s safe with me, unless you decided to tell them yourselves.”

Laslow’s expression eased with the surprise, “Oh, Milady, thank you very much for your kindness!” 

Camilla cut him short, “one thing though,” she paused a moment to observe the boys before she continued, “did you finish last night?”

There it came again, the clumsy blush covering their face that Camilla enjoyed too much. Assuming from last night’s incident, Selena’s accidental comment about her friends being cranky all morning, and the boys’ stutter, they probably didn’t. 

“Oh no, you didn’t, did you? You can’t leave it like that, it’s bad for your health, you know?”

“That’s what I told him last night! But he insisted he’s no longer in the mood and - “ Odin blurted, but he was stopped by a punch on his stomach.

Camilla giggled, “Well then, you should do it again. And this time, I’ll make sure you both finish... with my own eyes.” She walked pass the two who were still processing her last sentence, “I’ll see you two again tonight.”

***

Odin pushed the bed chamber’s door open to find Camilla sitting in front of her vanity, brushing her fluffy, oiled hair. Laslow followed behind him, also took a moment to appreciate the beautiful figure before his eyes. 

“I’ve been waiting, boys, lock the door please.” she said as she gestured them to come closer.

Laslow and Odin were nervous - who wouldn’t. Never in my life they thought to be invited by a princess like Camilla - let alone for _that particular purpose_. The sight didn't help much either. The princess was wearing a robe that was surely covering her body, but the sheer fabric hid nothing and the robe was the only thing she put on. Even when your boyfriend was standing right beside you - especially when he got as excited by the view as well. 

“So,” Camilla started, “just think of it as a bribe for not selling you out to my brothers,” she teased again. She knew she wouldn’t, whether the boys agreed to her circumstances or not. That’s why she was elated to get the boys' approval - though maybe they still thought she will actually report them. “Relax, dears.” 

Obviously it was easier said than done. Laslow and Odin were so nervous, but it was understandable, so Camilla took the initiative to lead the start. 

“Come here,” she signed them to settle on the big bed, “maybe you can start with kissing. Take your time, boys.” 

They turned from the princess and stared at each other. Both were blushing with embarrassment and excitement - clearly, having a spectator hadn’t made it to their experiment list. Laslow sighed, smiled shyly and cupped Odin’s face, “it’s okay. I’m very nervous too, but I think we’re going to have fun,” and moved forward to kiss Odin’s lips, which he returned hesitantly at first, but the fervor built rather quickly, probably due to sweet fragrance that filled the room. It was Camilla who set up some incense while the boys prepared themselves, before she came to the bed and leaned on the cushions, positioning herself to get the best view to their lovemaking act. 

In minutes, they gave up to their desires - maybe even forgot someone else was there. Odin took no time before he clumsily, desperately grabbed to unbutton Laslow’s shirt, and Laslow his. Despite the awkward attempt to undress each other, they did not want to waste any chance to kiss and touch each other’s skin between each gasp. Moans echoed in the room - Odin’s, Laslow’s, and Camilla’s. 

When the two are finally bare, Odin laid on his back while Laslow loomed above him and continued kissing and sucking - his face, neck, chest - while their hardening dicks rubbed against each other. Odin moved his hands, stroking Laslow’s tights, and proceeded to squeeze his cheeks and nudge his hole. Laslow was not prepared for that as he yanked up and cried, “wait, wait!” 

They both froze, panting and gazing at each other. “Sorry,” Odin said, still breathing heavily. 

“No, it’s okay… just, take it slow, okay? I...” Laslow stopped and turned his head when he heard a clicking sound. During the heat, they were completely lost and forgot Camilla was there all along.

“Oh, don’t mind me, please continue,” noticing their attention was turned to her again, Camilla grinned, “so, Laslow, you’re the bottom, huh?” 

“I… no, I mean… we… take turns.” Laslow replied shyly. 

Camilla nodded and handed them a glass bottle filled with transparent liquid inside. “Here. Use this. This thing is popular among noble societies, imported from across land. We usually stock a generous amount because Leo always has to spend _so_ much.” Of course she was very entertained with Odin’s intrigued expression as he took the bottle, but the full story should be saved for another time.

Now Odin’s attention back to Laslow. He looked at him, asking for approval without words. Laslow gave his agreement with a smile, “I’m yours,” and turned to Camilla, “and yours too, Milady.” Seemed like the atmosphere had lightened and he’s not-so-tense anymore to make playful remarks.

Camilla smiled as she watched Odin pouring some of the liquid onto his hand and carefully massaged Laslow’s hole, letting his slick finger slowly entering. They had done this before, but still fresh with the experience as she heard Odin constantly asking ‘are you okay? Is it good?’ As Laslow himself showed his attempt to find the best feeling from the touch. They chuckled as they exchange encouragement and sweet nothings. She found that painfully adorable. She had seen them joking around as friends but seeing them like this disclosed their long-built trust and love for each other.

Odin continued to slowly finger Laslow, added a second finger, while both of them tried to settle for the pace. It felt good, but Laslow wanted to put on a little show. He gestured Odin to move forward and touch his torso. A gasp escaped his lips when Odin’s idle fingers pinched a nipple. The hand softly caressed his chest and stomach. Odin was so focused in making Laslow feel good that he once again forgot they were being watched.

Camilla watched - no, _observed_ \- the two with captivation and peculiarity. Both boy’s skins were covered in battle scars; not a strange thing considering their profession, but she found it odd that Odin’s taut muscles were too much as someone who exclusively utilize magic tomes in battle. She sure did get a glimpse of his body due to his… revealing attire (but who was she to judge), but seeing it bared in front of her, while fucking another handsome boy he loved so much; the sensation was enough to fuel her own fantasies when she rubbed her own finger on her clit and the other hand caressing her breast. 

Laslow finally told Odin to stop and whispered, “please, I want it now,” but he didn’t forget Camilla this time and threw her a glance for approval. 

“You heard him, Odin. Make sure I can see clearly.”

Odin nodded; he was more than delightful to appease the two. He spread Laslow’s legs for better access. It’s not their first time, but their earlier attempt was not perfect so they hadn’t found the proper method to do it. But they can always try. He slowly pushed, but his main focus was Laslow’s response, anxious to find any sign of discomfort. But Laslow also tried his best to relax and encourage Odin to move further. Odin froze for a second when he was fully inside Laslow before he started moving his hips. Laslow hummed to the slow burn and abruptly let out a loud moan when Odin hit the spot. So it was supposed to feel _this good_.

With the newfound sensation and reaction, Odin raised the pace of his thrust, throwing Laslow’s leg over one shoulder. He reached down to kiss Laslow’s lips and neck. He felt Laslow’s short, heavy breath as he stroked his chest. He’s very close. Odin tried to urge Laslow’s orgasm by biting a nipple and making a friction on Laslow’s cock with his stomach. It worked too well - Laslow came instantly with a loud cry. 

Laslow held his arms tightly onto Odin’s shoulder, trembling as he breathed into his ear, whispering Odin’s name, until he felt Odin getting tense above him, grunting, and came inside him. They took a minute to catch a breath before they chuckled and kissed with bliss. “Whoa,” Laslow sighed, “we should do it again later.” Odin laughed, but they were startled when they hear another moan in the room. 

Across the bed, Camilla, now her robe had been discarded, hadn’t taken her eyes off from the boys. The show was undoubtedly amazing, but she was too enchanted by it to properly touch herself. “Mmmm,” she purred softly, “care to help me a little?” 

After recovering from their euphoria, the boys moved toward the princess. Odin got behind Camilla to hold her from behind, kissing her back and shoulders while his hands fondled her breasts. Laslow got down to her crotch, spread her thighs and put his mouth to work on her pussy. 

Now Camilla knew it’s true that the more the merrier. She gasped and sighed at the pleasure of her nipples being played, her clit being sucked and her hole being licked. She caught a glimpse of Laslow looking up with adoration - not for her - but for the man caressing her from behind. She thought it was very cute, she would jump and hug and snuggle them both, if not for the heat convulsing her body as she reached for the boys’ touch to drive her to her climax.

The boys watched carefully as she came. Her eyes closed and mouth hanging open with pleasure. As the rush of orgasm wend down, he grabbed the boys’ faces and gave them each a kiss. “Thanks, darlings. You were lovely.”

***

After dressing and cleaning up, Laslow and Odin had to leave the chamber before dawn to avoid questions and other suspicions. Laslow asked the final question before they finished, “Are you sure you won’t tell Lord Xander and Lord Leo about this?” 

She shook her head, “No, you two are the sweetest pair and it would break my heart to part you. Xander and Leo are so lucky to have you as their retainers,” she answered before pulling her sheet, “Now take a good rest, dears, we have a long day tomorrow!”


End file.
